Demam
by Usagi2213
Summary: Natsu kebingungan karena demam Lucy tak kunjung sembuh/ "K—Kau serius aku harus melakukan ini?"/ Mira mengangguk pelan sembari tersenyum/ Bad Summary/ OOCness/ Typo(s)/ Don't like don't read!


**Hola minna! Saya newbie disini. Jadi, yoroshiku onegaishimasu! Yang gak suka sama cerita saya, sebaiknya klik tombol BACK daripada nanti menyesal. Setelah membaca, jangan lupa tinggalkan review, ya? Satu review dari senpai sangat berharga bagi saya.**

**Desclaimer : Hiro Mashima sensei 3**

**Pair : NatsuxLucy**

**Warning : OOC, typo(s), maybe?**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**No flame, please!**

**Happy reading minna!**

**DEMAM**

Manik obsidian milik pemuda berambut pink mencolok itu tengah menelusuri keseluruh penjuru guild. Tak henti-hentinya ia bertanya kepada setiap orang yang ia temui didalam guild itu. Merasa tidak mendapatkan hasil, ia akhirnya beristirahat sejenak dengan merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja bar sembari mendesah panjang.

"Ada apa, Natsu?" tanya seorang gadis yang sedang membersihkan sebuah gelas tiba-tiba.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Natsu itu mendesah panjang lagi, "Aku sedang mencari Luce, Mira. Dari tadi ia tidak kelihatan."

Gadis itu-Mira, tersenyum mendengar penuturan dari sang salamander, "Ada apa, Natsu? Tumben kau begitu sangat ingin bertemu dengan Lucy?"

Pemuda itu tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap gadis berambut putih itu. Mulutnya terkatup, diam. Ia baru menyadari bahwa ia mencari Lucy tanpa sebuah alasan.

"Aku—"

"Dia menyukai Lucyy!" potong seekor kucing kecil berwarna biru, sembari menatap jahil pemuda salamander itu.

"Aku tidak menyukainya!" sanggahnya dengan cepat. "Dan jangan menggulung lidahmu seperti itu, Happy!" protes Natsu dengan tatapan horrornya.

"Aye, sir!" seru kucing biru itu-Happy, dan tiba-tiba mengepakkan sayapnya untuk terbang menjauh dari Natsu sembari terkikik jahil.

"Happy sialan!" umpat Natsu kesal. Mira tersenyum kecil begitu melihat rona merah samar yang menghiasi pipi pemuda itu. Oh, my. Dasar anak polos, batin Mira senang.

"Apa kau tak tahu, Natsu?" ujar Mira yang masih bekutat dengan membersihkan gelas-gelas tersebut.

"Hmm? Apa, Mira?" tanya Natsu dengan wajah sedikit penasaran.

"Lucy sakit demam. Mungkin ia akan beristirahat selama beberapa hari."

Wajah Natsu sedikit menegang. Matanya yang tajam membulat sempurna. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi pemuda itu melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju keluar guild. Mira tersenyum melihat ekspresi pemuda itu tadi. Dasar Natsu, batin Mira.

oOo

Sekarang Natsu sudah sampai didepan rumah gadis yang sedari tadi dicarinya itu. Demi Gray yang senang bertelanjang, kali ini pemuda sang pembantai naga itu memasuki rumah Lucy melalui pintu. Bukan dari jendela seperti biasanya.

"Luce..." panggilnya pelan.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban. Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Lucy dan ternyata benar, gadis manis berambut pirang itu kini terbaring lemah di kasurnya. Natsu tertegun. Ia melihat gadis itu terbaring lemah, matanya tertutup dengan napas yang begitu cepat. Wajahnya memerah dan tubuhnya berkeringat. Dengan langkah pelan ia mendekati Lucy, berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan gadis itu.

Ia tundukkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan tubuh Lucy. Tiba-tiba tangan besarnya menyentuh lembuh dahi sang penyihir Celestial Spirit itu.

"Panas sekali," gumamnya iba.

Tiba-tiba gadis pirang itu membuka matanya, "N—Natsu?"

"Oh, hai, Luce!" Sapanya, yang tentu saja bersama cengiran ceria khas miliknya.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya gadis itu heran. "Pergilah, nanti kamu tertular."

"Tapi kamu sendirian disini."

"Roh bintangku menjagaku secara bergantian, kok. Tenang saja."

"Hmm..." gumam Natsu, dengan kerutan didahinya dan ekspresi yang tak bisa terbaca oleh Lucy.

"Natsu?"

"Baiklah! Aku akan merawatmu!" seru Natsu tiba-tiba, begitu mendapatkan sebuah ide cemerlang dari otaknya.

Gadis pirang itu hanya _sweatdrop_ begitu mendengar keputusan dari partner misinya itu. Ia sangat menghargai ketulusan hati Natsu untuk merawatnya, tetapi, ada sesuatu yang membuat gadis itu kurang setuju dengan adanya sang salamander yang merawatnya.

"Luce! Pancinya dimana?" tanya Natsu yang ingin membuatkan gadis itu bubur. Pencarian panci oleh Natsu diiringi beberapa suara nyaring dari arah dapurnya. Sudah Lucy bisa pastikan bahwa setelah sembuh nanti ia akan membersihkan dapurnya akibat ulah Natsu.

Lucy menatap horror bubur yang sekian lama pemuda itu buat. Dari yang hanya membutuhkan 10 sampai 15 menit untuk membuat bubur, pemuda itu memakan waktu lebih dari satu jam untuk membuatnya.

"I—Itadakimasu..." gumam Lucy pelan sembari menyendok bubur buatan Natsu kedalam mulutnya.

Mata Natsu berbinar begitu melihat Lucy memakan buburnya. "Bagaimana?" tanya Natsu dengan penuh pengharapan.

Dengan susah payah gadis itu menelan bubur yang sudah ia masukkan kedalam mulutnya, "E—Enak, kok."

Wajah Natsu semakin sumringah begitu melihat gadis itu memakan buburnya lagi. Begitu buburnya habis, Natsu menyodorkan mangkuk lain yang berisikan penuh bubur, "Mau tambah, Luce?"

"Terima kasih, tapi aku sudah kenyang," tolak Lucy halus. Saat ia sembuh nanti, gadis itu bertekad untuk tidak memakan bubur buatan Natsu untuk kedua kalinya.

"Nah, tidurlah. Biar aku yang menjagamu." Ujar Natsu lagi.

Lucy tertegun. Wajahnya yang memerah akibat demam kini tambah memerah akibat penuturan tiba-tiba sang salamander. Gadis itu perlahan mulai menutup matanya. Kehangatan dan rasa nyaman yang diberikan oleh Natsu bisa dirasakan olehnya. Rasanya ia ingin sakit untuk lebih lama lagi. Ia ingin lebih lama bersama sahabat karibnya itu.

Dengkuran kecil terdengar beberapa saat kemudian. Natsu menatap wajah Lucy. Wajah Lucy begitu damai dan polos saat tertidur. Tak lama setelah penyihir Celestial Spirit itu tidur, sang pembantai naga juga ikut menutup perlahan kedua matanya dan tidur tepat disamping Lucy yang juga tertidur.

oOo

Natsu membuka matanya begitu ia merasakan seberkas cahaya kecil masuk dari celah jendela kamar Lucy. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap pelan dan meregangkan tubuhnya yang lelah akibat semalaman tidur dengan posisi duduk tepat disamping ranjang Lucy. Kemudian pandangannya beralih kearah gadis itu lagi. Ternyata gadis itu masih menutup matanya, tertidur pulas.

Ia mengecek suhu tubuh Lucy kembali dengan menempelkan tangannya kedahi Lucy. Natsu terdiam, namun wajahnya melukiskan raut kecemasan. Bagaimana tidak, suhu tubuh gadis itu masih belum kembali ke suhu normal. Ia kemudian berdiri. Ia harus mencari Wendy di guild untuk menyembuhkannya. Tapi, siapa yang akan menjaga Lucy selagi ia pergi?

"Pergilah, Natsu. Biarkan aku yang menjaga Lucy."

Suara bariton terdengar dari arah belakang Natsu. Begitu Natsu menoleh, ia mendapati Loki, atau si Leo yang merupakan salah satu roh bintang milik Lucy. Natsu mengangguk pelan. Tatapan matanya sangat berharap kepada pemuda tampan berambut langit senja itu.

"Aku serahkan padamu, Loki."

oOo

"Mira!" panggil sang salamander begitu sampai didalam guild.

Gadis yang merasa namanya dipanggil itu kemudian menghentikan percakapan dengan Erza dan menoleh kesumber suara.

"Ada apa, Natsu?"

"Mana Wendy?" tanya Natsu tak sabaran, dengan napas terengah-engah setelah berlari sekuat tenaga menuju guild.

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu, Natsu. Baru bicara." ujar Erza sang Titania bijak.

"Aku tidak peduli! Dimana Wendy? Aku membutuhkannya!" ujar Natsu lagi. Kali ini dengan sedikit kepanikan yang menyusup dalam nada ucapannya.

"Sayang sekali, Wendy baru saja mengambil misi dengan tim Levy." jawab Mira.

Dari kepanikan, kini wajahnya berubah menjadi kekecewaan. Mira memandang curiga perubahan ekspresi dari wajah Natsu, "Ada apa, Natsu? Apa ada masalah?"

"Luce..." gumam Natsu lirih.

"Lucy?" tanya Erza heran.

"Demam Luce tak kunjung sembuh, Mira! Aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Natsu dengan wajah khawatir.

Mira tertegun, kemudian gadis penyihir Demon-Take Over tersebut saling melemparkan pandangan dengan Erza. Tak lama kemudian Mira tertawa kecil dan Erza tersenyum.

"Oh, my, Natsu. Kamu ingin tahu cara yang paling anjur supaya Lucy sembuh?"

Mata sang pembantai naga membulat sempurna. Wajahnya mendadak menjadi sumringah. Kemudian ia mendekati Mira dengan wajah antusias, "Apa? Apa itu, Mira?"

Tangan Mira mengisyaratkan pemuda itu untuk mendekatinya. Natsu menurut begitu saja dan mendekati Mira. Gadis itu membisikinya sesuatu. Mendadak wajah Natsu memerah hebat setelah mendengar bisikan lembut Mira. Ekspresinya mendadak berubah menjadi horror.

"K—Kau serius aku harus melakukan ini?" tanya pemuda itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Mira mengangguk pelan sembari tersenyum, sedangkan sang Titania hanya memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Raut wajah Natsu kembali menjadi ceria, "Mira, Erza, aku pergi dulu!" pamitnya sembari berlari menuju keluar guild.

"Apa yang kau katakan kepadanya?" tanya Erza penasaran.

"Hihi, kau mau tahu, Erza?" seyuman jahil menghiasi wajah Mira.

Ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Erza den membisikinya. Setelah wajah Mira menjauh, mendadak wajah Erza memerah semerah tomat yang baru matang.

"N—Natsu dan L—Lucy..." gadis berambut merah menyala itu tergagap sembari menatap horror gadis yang telah menjadi rivalnya dulu.

Mira tertawa kecil melihat kegagapan sang Titania, "Aduh, Erza. Kamu juga sama polosnya dengan Natsu."

oOo

Wajahnya sumringah begitu sampai didepan rumah Lucy. Kemudian ia membuka pintu kamar tersebut dengan pelan-pelan karena mengira pemilik rumah tersebut sedang tertidur. Benar saja, gadis bermarga Heartfilia itu sedang tertidur pulas, dengan Loki yang senantiasa berada disamping gadis itu dan sedang membelai lembut rambut pirang milik Lucy.

"Oh, Natsu. Selamat datang." Sambut Loki ramah. Pandangan Loki kini beralih kearah gadis yang sedang ia belai lembut kepalanya. "Sepertinya tugasku hanya sampai sini. Sisanya kuserakan padamu, Natsu." Tubuh Loki berangsur-angsur mengeluarkan cahaya yang samar dan tiba-tiba menghilang, kembali ketempat asalnya.

Natsu berjalan pelan mendekati Lucy, berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan gadis itu dari tidurnya. Pemuda itu meneguk ludahnya. Wajahnya kembali memerah begitu mengingat bisikan dari Mira sang bartender.

Dengan sangat perlahan Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lucy. Ia bisa merasakan suhu panas yang menguar dari tubuh Lucy dan mendengar deru napas yang begitu memburu keluar dari napas gadis itu.

Semakin mendekat... Semakin mendekat... Dan akhirnya bibir sang pembantai naga menempel pada bibir kering Lucy. Bagaikan disengat listrik, ia merasakan perasaan aneh yang menyerang dirinya. Ia merasakan seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu menggelitik perutnya. Rasa aneh tersebut bukan saat ia mendapat serangan es dari Gray ataupun tusukan pedang milik Erza.

Natsu menginginkannya lagi. Tanpa dikomando, ia melumat bibir mungil Lucy. Akibat perlakuannya, gadis tersebut menggeliat pelan, dan spontan membalas ciuman si salamander. Natsu begitu ketagihan sehingga ia melepaskan lumatannya itu ketika pasokan oksigen dalam dirinya hampir habis. Ia bersyukur bahwa Lucy tidak terbangun akibat perlakuannya tadi.

Wajah pemuda itu begitu merona sampai-sampai menyamai warna merah dari sihir api miliknya. Napasnya memburu. Ia tak percaya bahwa ia melakukannya dengan senang hati dan tidak ada paksaan sama sekali. Hei, bukankah Mira hanya memberi saran? Bukan memaksanya, kan?

Tiba-tiba Lucy membuka matanya. Ia menoleh kearah Natsu.

"Natsu? Kau masih disini?"

Pemuda salamander tersebut hanya tersenyum, kemudian menepuk lembut kepala Lucy yang sedang terbaring lemah.

"Aku akan menjagamu sampai kamu sembuh, Luce."

oOo

**Beberapa hari kemudian, guild Fairy Tail...**

"Ohayou, minna!" sapa Lucy ceria.

Tak sedikit orang-orang di guild itu yang tak membalas sapaan gadis ceria itu. Kaki jenjangnya beralih menuju kebagian bar dimana beberapa dari penyihir wanita dari guild tersebut sedang berkumpul, tak terkecuali Erza dan Mira.

"Lu-chan! Kau sudah sembuh?" seru Levy ceria sembari menghambur kepelukan Lucy.

"Ya! Aku bahkan merasa lebih baik."

"Ne, Lucy," panggil Mira tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa, Mira?"

"Aku dengar Natsu merawatmu, ya?"

Semburat merah menghiasi wajah Lucy, "Y—Yah... Tapi kau tahu, dia hampir menghancurkan seluruh dapurku!"

"Apa saja yang ia lakukan di rumahmu, hm?" pancing Erza sembari melempar tatapan jahil kearah Mira.

"E—Etto... Dia hanya membuatkanku bubur, kok! Itu saja."

"Benarkah hanya itu?" tanya Mira dengan tatapan curiga.

"B—Benar, kok!"

"Aku tidak percaya," ujar Cana tiba-tiba, diikuti dengan anggukan para penyihir wanita lainnya.

"I—Itu... Dia melingkarkan syalnya dileherku, sih... Itu saja, kok." ujar Lucy tergagap, "Juga tidur disampingku." ujarnya menambahi.

Sontak para penyihir wanita itu langsung menyoraki gadis tersebut. Bayangkan saja, syal berharga miliki Natsu telah melekat dileher Lucy, dan dipakaikan oleh pemiliknya sendiri. Wajah Lucy mendadak merah bak tomat matang yang siap dipetik.

"K—Kalian jangan salah paham! Tidak ada apa-apa antara aku dengan Natsu!" sanggah Lucy cepat.

"Hei, apa kalian melihat Natsu?" tanya Gray tiba-tiba. "Akhir-akhir ini ia tidak kelihatan. Padahal aku ingin menantangnya berkelahi."

Lucy menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Benar juga, aku tidak melihat Natsu hari ini." Gumam Lucy pelan.

"Oh, iya. Aku lupa memberitahu kalian kalau Natsu terserang demam kemarin." Ujar Mira sembari menepuk dahinya pelan.

Hening sesaat. Kemudian para penyihir tersebut mengarahkan pandangan mereka kearah gadis Heartfilia itu.

"Kenapa aku?" protes Lucy dengan tatapan kesal. Tak lama kemudian ia beranjak dari bangkunya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi ia kemudian berjalan keluar guild.

"Mau kemana, Lu-chan?" tanya Levy.

Lucy menghentikan lengkahnya, kemudian berbalik sembari menunjukkan sebuah bungkusan berisikan syal milik Natsu yang terlipat rapi.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan ini kepada Natsu." Ujarnya kemudian berbalik kembali dan berlari kecil menjauhi guild. Para penyihir tersebut hanya tersenyum jahil melihat sikap salah tingkah Lucy tadi.

"Dasar Lucy!" ujar mereka hampir bersamaan, kemudian disusul dengan ledakan tawa mereka.

Lucy berjalan sembari menatapi bungkus yang berisikan syal tersebut. Wajahnya memerah begitu mengingat pemuda itu. Apalagi saat pemuda tersebut menci—

—tunggu dulu! Apakah itu mimpi atau kenyataan? Lucy menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Ia tidak tahu apakah ciuman Natsu itu sungguhan atau dalam mimpi. Namun ia masih bisa merasakan sensasi saat Natsu menciumnya. Begitu basah dan manis.

"Puung?" suara pelan Plue yang mengikutinya sedari tadi membuyarkan konflik yang terjadi didalam kepala Lucy.

"Ah, sudahlah! Aku tidak pedui!" seru Lucy dan kemudian langsung berlari menuju kediaman sang salamander.

oOo

Disaat yang sama, terdengar suara batuk terus menerus dari kediaman sang salamander. Terlihat Natsu, dengan wajah memerahnya dan tubuh yang begitu berkeringat.

"Natsu..." Happy memandang prihatin sahabatnya itu.

"Pergilah, Happy. Nanti kamu ketularan."

"Tapi Natsu..."

"Sepertinya ada yang perlu perawat disini!" ujar seseorang yang berasal dari pintu kamar Natsu. Mata Natsu membulat sempurna, "L—Luce?"

"Baka! Kenapa kamu bisa ketularan aku, sih?" omel Lucy sembari berjalan mendekati pemuda yang terbaring lemah itu. Natsu si salamander hanya nyengir sembari menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Dasar... Sepertinya kali ini aku yang akan merawatmu!"

"Jangan Luce. Nanti kamu ketularan!" cegah Natsu.

"Pokoknya aku akan merawatmu! Baiklah, aku akan membuatkanmu bubur. Tunggu disini, ya?"

Kaki jenjangnya beralih menuju kedapur. Tak sampai setengah jam, bubur hangat nan menggiurkan itu sudah ada di depan mata Natsu. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Natsu langsung melahapnya sampai habs, bahkan pemuda itu menambah sebanyak tiga kali.

"Syukurlah napsu makanmu tidak berkurang." ujar Lucy riang. Pandangannya kini beralih kewajah Natsu. Ia tatap lekat manik obsidian miliki Natsu.

"Arigatou, Natsu." Ujar Lucy sembari memamerkan senyum manisnya. Natsu pun ikut tersenyum, "Sama-sama, Luce."

"Hey, Natsu," panggil Lucy tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Aku bermimpi kalau kamu—" Lucy tiba-tiba bungkam, "Sudahlah, bukan apa-apa."

"Luce?" Natsu menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan heran.

"Bukan apa-apa, Natsu. Sekarang tidurlah!" perintah Lucy sembari membaringkan tubuh Natsu yang sedari tadi dengan posisi duduk. Dan Natsu pun menurutinya.

Sama seperti Lucy sebelumnya, tak lama kemudian suara dengkuran terdengar dari sang salamander. Lucy tersenyum. Wajah Natsu yang sedang tertidur begitu polos dan manis. Tanpa sadar ia membelai lembut rambut pink milik Natsu dan tatapannya masih teralihkan kearah wajah Natsu yang sedang tertidur.

"Kau menyukai Natsuu!" seru Happy yang sedari tadi memerhatikan mereka berdua.

"Jangan mengejekku dengan menggulung lidah seperti itu!" hardik Lucy kesal dengan tatapan horrornya. Seperti biasa, kucing biru bersayap itu hanya tersenyum jahil. Gadis itu kembali menatap Natsu, dan kembali membelai rambutnya.

"_Aku tidak bilang kalau aku tidak menyukainya, kan?"_ batin Lucy dalam hati sembari tersenyum. Kemudian ia perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Natsu yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Happy yang melihat adegan tersebut langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya dan diselingi rona merah dikedua pipinya.

oOo

**Sementara itu, di guild Fairy Tail... **

Seringai jahat terukir diwajah Gray, sedangkan wajah Erza memerah begitu melihat sebuah foto yang Mira perlihatkan.

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya, Mira?" tanya Erza penasaran.

"Hihi, rahasia." ujar Mira sembari tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Hahaha! Akhirnya aku mendapatkan kelemahanmu, otak api!" jerit Gray dengan tawa penuh nistanya. Semua orang hanya _sweatdrop_ melihatnya, sedangkan Juvia menjerit kesenangan.

"Gray-sama, bajumu..." ujar Juvia memotong tawa Gray.

"Sial! Sejak kapan?!"

Mira tersenyum melihat foto yang yang baru saja ia dapatkan kemarin lusa. Foto dengan adegan Natsu tengah mencium Lucy. Mira berterima kasih sekali kepada Gajeel yang mengambil gambar tersebut secara diam-diam tanpa ketahuan.

"Aku ingin tahu apa reaksi Natsu dan Lucy begitu melihat foto ini," gumam Mira sembari terkekeh geli.

**End**

**Tamaat! Untuk perkenalannya cukup oneshot dulu. Kalau para senpai menyukainya, saya akan buatkan cerita yang lainnya. Jadi, gak usah banyak cincong, langsung aja review, yak!**

**REVIEW, PLEASE?**


End file.
